Deber de padre
by Habamaki
Summary: Porque Kamui era mejor padre que el del a pesar de seguir sus instintos Yatos, porque Kagura era la mejor madre del mundo y porque su hijo le gustaban los problemas


**Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen al igual que la imagen de cover, si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra mis disculpas.  
** **Ooc  
** **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **Deber de padre.**

* * *

Habían aterrizado en ese desolado planeta por orden de entretención, pues hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una buena pelea la cual los entretuviese como raza. Según había escuchado el vice-capitán en ese lugar habitaban los últimos Shinras pertenecientes a la Harusame, así como parte de diversión personal los conejos se propusieron hacer un reencuentro algo acalorado con sus antiguos compañeros piratas.

Como siempre en buena lucha Kagura se mantenía alejada de aquello pues que fuese la esposa de Kamui no implicaba estar involucrada en cada masacre que protagonizaba él. Ella por costumbre se aseguró de que todos los restantes que habían pasado de la lucha estuviesen vigilando las entradas de la nave y que su pequeño retoño estuviese bien dormido en su habitación, no quería que el pequeño pelirosa viese fuera de su mundo perfecto en el cual habitaba a sus cortos cinco añitos.

Tras el sonido de cierre de las compuertas paso al gran baño que tenía la nave para darse un merecido descanso que hace algún tiempo no se daba. Seguramente su hermano mayor en esos momentos estaba corriendo acompañado de Abuto para ubicar a los otros Amanto.

Para Kamui era peligroso de cierta manera dejar a su mujer e hijo solos lejos de él, por eso siempre dejaba a algunos chicos resguardando la seguridad de estos, no era en que no confiase en su pequeña hermana pero era mejor ser precavido ya que nadie sabía que cosas le podían hacer a ella o al menor por ser familia de él.

En esos momentos se preguntaba que sería ir de cacería con su pequeño y enseñarle a luchar debidamente con enemigos reales no con Yatos veteranos que se proponían fingir en ser villanos para que Kazuma aprendiese a luchar. Principalmente ellos pensaban que como iba a ser hijo de ellos iba a salir uno de dos, un maniático de la lucha o un niño totalmente mansito, pero no fue así porque a pesar de ser un niño demostraba tener cualidades equitativas de ambos padres.

Por eso él podía ser bastante mejor padre de lo que fue Umibozu, nunca le dejaba de decir a su hijo que estaba totalmente orgulloso de él, porque así lo estaba, no negaba que tenía algunos deseos que cumplir junto a la compañía de su copia calca pero en esos momentos de infancia prefería que se pareciese más a Kagura que a él.

Cuando sus pensamientos ya abarcaban gran parte de la anatomía de su mujer fue cuando escuchó un grito alegre de uno de sus subordinados avisando que ya había encontrado la base de seguridad de aquellos caídos en guerra por culpa del Altana. Inmediatamente puso un pie dentro y sintió como la emoción hacía su sangre hervir, sin espera alguna comenzó a incrustar sus manos dentro de pechos de aquellas delgadas figuras que eran una de las razas más fuertes del universo.

Mientras tanto Kazuma abría sus pequeños ojitos azulados en busca de su mami o su papi pues había tenido una pesadilla, se propuso no llorar porque seguramente era de noche y no quería despertar a su padre, los castigos de éste eran los peores porque siempre involucraban a su madre o la comida del día siguiente. Era un pequeño muy inteligente para su edad, así que aprovechándose de eso fue a investigar a la compuerta continua para encontrar a sus padres. Al no verlos en su mente ya estaba pasando la idea de querer chillar hasta que sus pulmones estuvieran agotados o que alguien fuese por él, sin embargo no lo hizo y comenzó a caminar hasta que sus pies se cansasen.

Se dio cuenta de que sus padres no se encontraban allí y tampoco se encontraba Abuto, debía correr en búsqueda de alguien pues se acercaba la hora de la comida y él ya tenía hambre. Su cabello recogido en una pequeña trenza estaba alborotado y la antena estaba bien parada así que sin mayor preámbulo creo una manera de salir de la nave sin que esos estúpidos guardias lo viesen. Esperó por un largo tiempo hasta que uno de los Yatos que estaba en una de las compuertas se fue en dirección al baño, tomó su oportunidad como si fuese de oro y corrió hasta donde se encontraba esas puertecillas misteriosas que lo llevaban fuera de la nave sin necesidad de abrir esas grandes puertas metálicas que hacían un sonido fuerte.

Afuera debían estar sus padres, solo tenía que buscarlos como cuando jugaba con Gin-jiichan a las escondidas. Caminó sin rumbo y hasta donde sus piecitos lo llevasen, a lo lejos se escuchaba como si muchas personas estuviesen jugando, así que tomo el camino en dirección a la diversión.

Pero cuando vio a su papi y estaba por llegar hasta él alguien le tomo de sus cabello hasta alzarlo, le dolió demasiado pero no supo porque el gritito que quería emitir no sonó de su boca, frente a él se encontraba un hombre con orejas puntiagudas y ojos afilados, tenía miedo, no era tonto; una cosa era hacerle frente a los fuertes cuando sus padres estaban cerca pero sabía identificar cuando estaba en problemas, y en ese momento lo estaba.

Kagura al salir de su baño caminó mientras deshacía el moño mal hecho de su cabello, su pequeño ya debería de estar despierto y hambriento, así que al pensar en que iba a hacerle de merienda apretó el botón que abriese la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Todo en su mente se puso en blanco, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina, su vista estaba nublada y eso no ayudaba a ver dónde estaba Kazuma, no sabía a dónde había ido, buscó en la cocina, en los baños, en las salas de entrenamiento y como seis veces en la habitación de éste y la suya. Su bebé no se encontraba, y al parecer el oxígeno en sus pulmones tampoco.

Corrió hasta las compuertas dando la orden de que todos estuviesen atentos y buscasen en la nave mientras ella salía al exterior en busca de su niño. No supo que tan fuerte había gritado el nombre del pequeño para que su voz quedase rasposa de inmediato, tenía miedo, miedo de estar en territorio enemigo y él hubiese salido solo, solo esperaba que se haya encontrado con Kamui primero y que estuviese con él ahora matando Shinras.

Corrió por todas partes desesperada, las lágrimas no salían solo porque ella se negaba a pestañar porque en cualquier segundo podía ver a su bebé. Sintió los gritos de diversión de sus compañeros y trató de moverse lo más rápido que podían sus piernas cansadas, al sentirse desvanecer sintió como el brazo de Abuto pasaba por debajo de sus brazos manteniéndola de pie.

Kamui giró su rostro al no ver a su fiel compañero a su lado y lo vio con Kagura al borde del llanto apoyada en él, instintivamente buscó a Kazuma con sus ojos pero no lo vio, una sensación cosquillosa recorrió su espina dorsal, acabó con sus oponentes rápidamente y se encaminó dónde su mujer para tomarla. En el instante ella se rompió en llanto y apuntó a algo detrás de él.

Ahí, a unos cuantos metros de él vio como los hombres de Guren sostenían a su pequeño desde su cabello, su rostro estaba magullado y un moretón se estaba haciendo visible en la esquina superior derecha de su frente. Todos sus hombres estaban mirando la situación mientras apretaban sus puños tan fuerte como podían, nadie se movía a excepción del niño que se retorcía del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

De un momento a otro Kagura ya no estaba en sus brazos y estaba tomando por el cuello al Shinra que sujetaba a su hijo, enterró sus uñas dejando que hilos de sangre corrieran por su mano, el pelirosa había caído por el impacto y se encontraba arrastrándose hasta detrás de las piernas de su mami. Los del alrededor ya iban por la Yato cuando por detrás estaban siendo aniquilados por los hombres de Kamui y él estaba al lado de su esposa levantando a su pequeño del suelo.

Kagura había soltado al Shinra dejándolo en el suelo donde Abuto terminó el trabajo.

— Toma a Kazuma y colócate detrás de mí —estaba enfadado, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria en esos momentos.

El menor estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su mamá saltando en leves espasmos que le daban producto de la adrenalina, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas involuntarias siguieron la espalda de su padre quien en pocos instantes acabó con la escolta de quién lo había tomado con anterioridad. Vio cómo su progenitor enterraba su mano lentamente en el abdomen del contrario y como ni se inmutaba por los golpes que estaba recibiendo por su parte.

— Escúchame, en otras circunstancias te hubiese dejado ir, ataqué de improvisto y por diversión —los ojos de Kamui estaban completamente abiertos—, pero has cometido el peor error de tu existencia, nunca debiste tocarle un pelo a mí hijo. Nadie, nadie sale vivo de haber tocado a Kagura o a Kazuma, y tú no eres la excepción.

Y allí el pequeño pelirosa conoció una faceta que nunca creyó ver en su padre, de una sola estocada a mano limpia su copia mayor atravesó al Amanto.

Al terminar todo vio a los ojos a su madre y rompió en llanto, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, tuvo miedo real por primera vez en su vida. Su padre le miró reprochador pero no se contuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza casi estrujándolo en sus brazos.

Realmente pensó en que lo perdería, en que su abrumadora fuerza no serviría de nada y le arrebatarían una parte de si enfrente de sus ojos, tuvo miedo como ese que tenía cada vez que veía a Kagura. Estaba completamente agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo y deshacerse de ese imbécil de Guren inmediatamente, nunca le agradó, pero ahora ni quería pensar en nada relacionado a él.

Caminaron en grupo a paso lento hasta la nave donde al llegar los que habían quedado dentro recibieron la peor de las miradas por parte de todo el escuadrón. Abuto dijo que él se encargaría del castigo así que Kamui podía omitirse por esta vez sus obligaciones de capitán, cosa que hacía siempre pero ahora estaba siendo permitido.

Así que caminó con su pequeña familia en dirección a su habitación donde se encerraron. Kazuma no paraba de llorar mientras su papá le desinfectaba las heridas y su madre le desenredaba su cabello encontrando rastros de sangre, al parecer no le iban a dar una lección porque bien dura la había tenido para tener solo seis añitos.

Nunca quiso pensar en que era lo que le podían hacer al pequeño si es que o encontraban los enemigos pues se suponía que era el punto débil de ambos Yatos, vamos que si tomaban al mocoso entraban en una guerra con el Umibozu, con el Shiroyasha, ese humano que era una leyenda en las antiguas legiones de Amantos, y con cuantos más que habían caído ante el encanto del menor.

Cuando Kagura salió de la habitación en búsqueda de comida ahí ambos se quedaron mirando, el menor tenía algo de susto aún pero ahora era que le diría su padre por hacer algo que siempre le habían prohibido con su mamá, seguramente Kamui estaba enojado pero fue algo extraño cuando éste apoyó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo acariciando su cabello de igual manera que lo hacía su progenitora.

— No sabes cuán orgulloso estoy de ti —las palabras estaban en ese tono con el cuál usualmente le hablaba a Kagura—, no lloraste en ningún momento, no sabes cuan orgulloso estoy de ser tu padre.

Ahí Kazuma miró a su papá con una sonrisa y asintió, su ídolo lo había adulado y estaba de lo más feliz con ello, al tomar impulso se tiró sobre él quedando encima de su pecho donde éste trataba de quitárselo, finalmente cuando llegó Kagura miró a Kamui acariciarle el cabello a su dormido hijo mientras que éste tenía una cara de gusto.

* * *

 **Otro fic nuevo en una misma semana... wow... okay, a EveLink le gusta que escriba sobre Kazuma, y ya estoy haciendo el fic que me pediste en un review así que esperalo. Esta historia se me ocurrió el lunes a las tres de la mañana mientras subía Disculpas, pero bueno, decir que me gusta demasiado es poco pero meh, ojalá que la hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté hacerla. Se despide Maddo Onna-san**


End file.
